Serotonin has been implicated in a number of diseases and conditions that originate in the central nervous system. These include diseases and conditions related to sleeping, eating, perceiving pain, controlling body temperature, controlling blood pressure, depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, and other bodily states. Serotonin also plays an important role in peripheral systems, such as the gastrointestinal system, where it has been found to mediate a variety of contractile, secretory, and electrophysiologic effects.
As a result of the broad distribution of serotonin within the body, there is a tremendous interest in drugs that affect serotonergic systems. In particular, agonists, partial agonists and antagonists are of interest for the treatment of a wide range of disorders, including anxiety, depression, hypertension, migraine, obesity, compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, autism, neurodegenerative disorders (e.g. Alzheimer's disease, Parkinsonism, and Huntington's chorea), and chemotherapy-induced vomiting.
The major classes of serotonin receptors (5-HT1-7) contain fourteen to eighteen separate receptors that have been formally classified. See Glennon, et al., Neuroscience and Behavioral Reviews, 1990, 14, 35; and D. Hoyer, et al. Pharmacol. Rev. 1994, 46, 157-203.
There is currently a need for pharmaceutical agents that are useful to treat diseases and conditions that are associated with 5-HT receptors. In particular, there is a need for agents that can selectively bind to individual receptor sub-types (e.g. receptor-specific agonists or antagonists); such agents would be useful as pharmaceutical agents, or would be useful to facilitate the study of the 5-HT receptor family, or to aid in the identification of other compounds that selectively bind to the specific 5-HT receptors.
For example, The 5-HT6 receptor was identified in 1993 (Monsma et al. Mol. Pharmacol. 1993, 43, 320-327 and Ruat, M. et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Com. 1993, 193, 269-276). Several antidepressants and atypical antipsychotics bind to the 5-HT6 receptor with high affinity and this binding may be a factor in their profile of activities (Roth et al. J. Pharm. Exp. Therapeut. 1994, 268, 1403-1410; Sleight et al. Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 1998, 8, 1217-1224; Bourson et al. Brit. J. Pharm. 1998, 125, 1562-1566; Boess et al. Mol. Pharmacol. 1998, 54, 577-583; Sleight et al. Brit. J. Pharmacol. 1998, 124, 556-562). In addition, the 5-HT6 receptor has been linked to generalized stress and anxiety states (Yoshioka et al. Life Sciences 1998, 17/18, 1473-1477). Together these studies and observations suggest that compounds that antagonize the 5-HT6 receptor will be useful in treating disorders of the central nervous system.